Happily Never After
by Romeo's Waiting
Summary: What happens when Rory gets jealous? OneShot PDLD!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Tanc Sade... _

**A/N: Another PDLD one-shot! I can't seem to stop!  
WARNING: Mature rating, R or NC-17 or whatever...  
**

_  
Happily Never After_

Life isn't supposed to be this awkward.

You're supposed to meet the man of your dreams, the minute everything starts to fall apart. You're supposed to fall in love, slowly, and get to know each other completely. You're supposed to get married and ride off in a horse drawn carriage and live happily ever after.

But she had experienced that kind of love, the kind that comes with the perfect man.

Of course she was only 21…and maybe her life hadn't started to literally fall apart yet.

But she had fallen in love. She would wake up every morning with a small on her face, counting down the seconds till she could see him again. She felt her heart to flutter and her ability to speak fall short in his presence. She would sit on her bed and call him up, just to hear his voice, just to hang up without saying anything.

And although the idea of marriage, of binding herself to a man forever, still made her eye twitch nervously…she was still a girl at heart. And damn it if she wanted a nice romantic, horse drawn carriage waiting outside her dorm!

Though it was mostly her fault she wouldn't experience the fairytale anymore. Wouldn't lose her glass slipper, wouldn't make friends with small, woodland creatures…she'd never get to kiss a frog and have him magically turn into her prince charming.

It was her fault. She'd broken up with him.

Of course there was no way she would admit that out loud, or God forbid to _him_. His ego had already been supersized!

She grumbled, wrapping her arms around herself, pulling her sleeves over her hands. The tips of her fingers were bright red from the wintry winds howling through the campus.

She'd forgotten her sweater. She knew where it was, flung across his bedroom, hanging off the lamp. Fire hazard, sure, but there was no way she was going back there!

The wind picked up even more, blowing her hair over her face and rustling the leaves around her feet. The slates of wood that made up the bench she was perched on were cold, making her wish she'd decided to wear something a little warmer than her thin jeans.

"Ace!" behind her hunched back Logan's voice rang out.

Rory narrowed her eyes and stood from the bench. She could feel the blood rushing to her feet. She picked up her pace; hoping Logan would get the point.

"Where's the fire, Ace?" he asked, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged away from him. "I have to go, Logan."

He smirked, continuing to walk beside her. "You mad?"

"You think?" she barked.

Logan frowned and quickly stepped in front of her path, blocking her from walking around him. "Rory, what's wrong?"

Rory sighed, tugging her sweater some more. "You go out last night?"

"Why do I feel like that's a rhetorical question?"

Rory glared. "You went out. To a club! You dragged him to a club and you got him drunk. Which, yes I know, doesn't take any convincing at all but that's not the point! Why would you do that? Seriously, what goes on in that head of yours for you to think taking him out to a club would be a good idea? Huh?"

Logan swallowed, watching Rory as she slowly worked herself into a tizzy. Her eyes were wide, blue and stormy, her mouth set in a firm straight line. Angry may work for her, but Logan wasn't so sure he wanted to push her anymore. There was no saying she wouldn't turn homicidal…

"We just thought it might help cheer him up," he told her cautiously. "He's been down lately."

"I know how he's been," she said, flinging her arms out wide. "He was sad and depressed…and then he decided he was invincible, really, I've never tried so hard to stop someone from trying to fly like Peter Pan!"

Logan laughed, a huge smirk covering his face. "In all fairness, that wasn't the first time he's tried that."

Her glare intensified. "So not the point! Why did you have to take him out now? You couldn't do it when he was moping or when he was angry or in denial! He's milking this for all he can and you taking him out and surrounding him with vapid, plastic, Barbie dolls that're only pretending to be sincere because they want to get in his bed isn't helping!"

A beat.

Her eyes widened almost comically as her hand shot up to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe she'd let that spill out, to Logan! She just screamed to him, publicly, that she was beyond jealous of the girls hanging all over her boyfriend. _Trish. Candy. Jenny. Amanda. Emily. _All girls who'd signed his cast. All girls who'd written their numbers down beside their signatures, I's marked with hearts and everything.

Logan rocked back onto his heels, the shit eating grin on his face threatening to declare world domination. "Wow, Ace, can't say I've ever seen this side of you," he commented, licking his lips. "Let me just say this; angry works for you but jealously is beyond hot!"

Rory growled and smacked his shoulder, pushing him backwards. "Jerk!" she yelled and charged past him. "You better not tell Finn any of this, Huntzberger! Or I swear to God you will never have children!"

Rory power walked to her dorm, bursting into the common room and collapsing onto the couch. She groaned into the pillow clutched over her face, legs kicking into the couch beneath her. Why her? Why did she have to fall for the outrageous flirt, the exotic one, the guy all the girls wanted?

She was interrupted from her sulking when her door opened and in walked Stephanie, grinning from ear to ear. "So I just had an interesting run in with our dear friend Logan."

Rory grumbled and sat up on the couch. "I told him not to say anything!" she swore.

"Not to say anything to Finn, which he didn't because, unless you haven't noticed I'm not a guy and I'm not your boyfriend!" she chirped and planted herself beside Rory.

The brunette didn't say anything in return, merely pouted and gripped the pillow tighter. "I hate myself right now," she mumbled. "Why do I have to be so jealous? Their just girls, pathetic, shallow, dim-witted…"

"Whoa!" Steph interrupted and turned Rory to face her. "Lets hold off on the name calling, shall we?"

"Sorry…" Rory told her, though she sounded nothing of the sort. She had never felt this way before, so envious, so suspicious, so angry. When she'd seen his cast, so colourfully decorated with the names and numbers of all those girls…she'd snapped.

"Steph," she started, leaning back against the couch. "What if I can't get used to this? All the girls, all the time. In the pub, at parties, in classes, their always going to be there. What if I can't let it go?"

Steph smiled and pulled Rory into a hug. "You will, Ror, I promise," she soothed. "You just have to know that the girls aren't going to stop flirting with him or throwing themselves at him. I mean he's Finn! He's tall, dark, gorgeous and he's has an accent! Unless the female population goes blind and deaf, they aren't going to leave him alone."

Rory smiled, laughing for the first time in a little while. "Why not? They're getting in the way of my fairytale!" she pouted.

Steph shook her head. "I knew it was a horrible idea to have a Disney marathon last night," she said, rolling her eyes. "The whole fairytale thing can still happen. I got my fairytale, you know. I mean Colin's a little too much of an ass to be a prince charming, but it fits, for me at least."

"Finn dressed up as prince charming for Halloween," she told Steph, smiling at the memory. "The one from Sleeping Beauty, too."

"Because he can dance."

"Finn and the prince," Rory told her, lost in the memory of sweeping around the dance floor, wrapped up in his strong embrace.

"Okay you know what? I'm not being a girlfriend anymore, missy," Steph suddenly told her, pulling Rory off the couch and out of her dorm room altogether. "You and him are perfect together, okay? You've never been happier and he's never been crazier! And if you don't get back together this instant then I'm not going to be friends with either of you anymore!"

Rory raised an eyebrow in surprise. "But…"

"No buts!" the blonde ordered and pushed Rory closer to the building where Finn's dorm was located. "You're going to go in there and you're going to kiss him and make up! You can deal with the other girls because they mean nothing to him; you know he loves you, right?"

"I was never questioning that," she muttered, dragging her feet as they got closer to his door.

"He loves you, you love him," she exclaimed and pushed Rory towards his door. "Go get your man back!" she cried and then knocked loudly on his door and disappeared around the corner.

Rory froze in front of his door, her nerves going crazy as she heard footsteps coming closer, then a hand grasping the doorknob and finally the door being pulled open.

"Love?" Finn asked surprised.

Rory swallowed as she looked at him standing before her, hair mussed, cloths in disarray and a bulky white cast weighing down his arm. He looked adorable. And suddenly she forgot about her over reaction, she forgot about her yelling at him, storming out of his dorm. She forgot about the other girls and she took Stephanie's advice and kissed him.

Her arms twined around his neck, pressing her entire body against the length of his. His lips were frozen against hers at first but she nipped at them, coaxing a response out of him. Rory moaned when he finally came around and his arms snaked around her waist, hands slipping up underneath her shirt.

His tongue traced her lips, repeatedly, until she opened her mouth to him. They fought for control in each others mouths, stumbling back into the dorm and onto the couch. She landed on top of him, moaning as their hips grinded together.

"Rory…" her name was hoarse as he tried to catch his breath when they parted.

She smiled down at him and lifted her hands to let them sift through his hair. She leaned down and brushed her lips over his cheek, softly. "I'm sorry about earlier…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

He grinned and bucked his hips up, making her whimper against him. "Apology accepted," he told her, leaning up and biting at her earlobe. "Though, mind telling a fella what exactly happened?"

Rory frowned, shifting on top of him. "Well…"

- - -

_It was past late when the door opened and the boys stumbled through. Rory and Steph were almost asleep on the couch, lost under a mound of blankets. On the TV, Snow White was being woken up by a kiss from her prince. On the table in front of the couch, bowls were filled with every junk food they could find. Gummy bears, Red Vines, MM's, marshmallows, cookie dough, popcorn, and Twizzlers._

_Rory pushed herself up into a sitting position, peering over the top of the couch. Logan, Colin and Finn were stumbling through the door, laughing and talking. She frowned as she watched Finn tug repeatedly on his coat, trying to somehow move it past the huge cast covering his arm. _

"_Finn," she said, gathering all three boys' attention. She crooked her finger and he sauntered over to her. _

"_Yes mistress," he slurred. _

_Rory rolled her eyes, frowning at the smell of liquor pouring from his mouth. She yanked on his jacket, an apology tumbling from her lips as he flopped down onto the couch. She slowly and meticulously worked his sleeve over his cast. _

"_How did you get this on?" she asked him but he only shrugged, attention focused on his hand that was rubbing her thigh. "There!" she called in victory as his coat came off and piled onto the floor. _

"_Brilliant, doll!" Finn cried and wrapped his cast covered arm around her neck, pulling her into him. He kissed her cheek, following a path down to her ear and then her neck. _

_Ignoring the heat rising not only on her cheeks but in her veins as well Rory pushed him away. She stood from the couch and put out of hand for him. "To bed, mister," she told him sternly, frowning as the other guys let out cat calls. _

"_Shut up, Colin," Stephanie said, smacking the smirk of Colin's face. _

_Rory smiled gratefully and let Finn start leading her to his room. "Night," she said to everyone in particular. _

_Rory laughed as Finn shut the door and threw himself down onto his bed. His lips were set in a pout, his eyes staring up at her, all puppy dog and begging. _

"_You're pathetic," she told him, climbing onto his bed with him. _

_Finn grinned, seemingly sobering up a little bit. His hand glided up her arm, sliding around her shoulder and tickling the skin of her exposed neck. "I may be pathetic, but it turns you on," he told her, smirking mischievously._

_Rory laughed and leaned down, letting one of her legs nestle between his. Her lips were centimetres from his, brushing ever so softly over them as she spoke. "That's what you think," she breathed. _

_Finn pulled her down completely on top of him, kissing her lips hungrily. "That's what I know," he told her between kisses. _

_Rory brought her hands to his shoulders, pushing down on them, pushing her mouth harder against his. He moaned into the kiss, his tongue forcing her lips open, exploring the hidden regions of her mouth. His hands crept up her back, the plaster of his cast scraping the skin but instead of hurting it only made her kiss him harder. _

_She broke away from him, kissing down his neck, licking and sucking at his collarbone. She smiled satisfactory as she felt him shiver underneath her as her teeth nipped at his skin and she blew over the sensitive areas. _

"_Rory…" he moaned, greedily taking her mouth with his own, plundering her mouth with his tongue. _

_The kiss intensified even more, Finn flipping her over till his body was hovering over hers. He lightened up on the kiss, biting at her lips as his hands pulled her sweater up even higher. They broke apart for a second as her sweater came over her head and he flung it behind him. His hands immediately explored the new skin, cold as ice under his touch._

"_Finn…" she moaned his name, a slow fire spreading through her body as his mouth joined the path his hands were taking. She hissed out in pleasure as his hands covered her breasts, his fingers tracing the edging of her lace bra. _

"_Stupid, mindless contraption," he muttered under his breath, picking her up with him and ripping the clasp open. _

_Rory laughed breathlessly and pulled her bra off letting it hit the floor. She bit her bottom lip as she watched his eyes trace her form. No matter how many times they were intimate she still felt so exposed in front of his hungry gaze. _

"_Fucking perfect…" his words were low and hypnotizing and his vulgar language only turned Rory on more. _

_She brought her hands to his shirt, undoing bottom after button. Her hands skimmed over his stomach each time, feeling his muscles twitch in response. The minute his shirt was completely open her mouth descended onto his chest, kissing him wherever she could. _

_He moaned in pleasure as she swirled her tongue around his nipples before kissing down to his navel. Rory looked up at him, eyes black with lust and let her tongue trail up over his chest to his adam's apple. _

_He was panting. His hands were trembling but determined as they pushed her back down onto the bed. He lowered his body onto hers and they both hissed at the feeling of skin pressing onto skin. _

_Their kiss was crazed, frantic, as their hands worked at ridding each other of their clothes. His belt, her pants, his jeans. Everything hit the floor until they were left in only their underwear, sweating and ready._

_Finn kissed her one more time before he snaked down her body. His mouth kissed all over her chest, laving attention to each of her breasts. Kissing all around them until he finally found the peak, his tongue flicking out. Rory was lost, mindless in pleasure as he worked diligently. Her body was tense, taut, like a bow pulled back tight and quivering, ready to let go at any second._

_He disappeared down her body even more, his tongue following the line of her panties. "Red…" he murmured, the word lost against her skin as he pulled the garment down her legs. _

_Rory felt her cheeks colour at being completely naked before him. But the desire running through her system was far more powerful, far more controlling. Her hips bucked up towards him, her body having its own needs. _

_She kept one eye on him, watching as his head disappeared between her legs, feeling his hot breath hit the most sensitive part of her body. She was so close already; she knew she wouldn't last long. His mouth was demanding and yet gentle at the same time. Teasing and erotic, he would kiss her, butterfly kisses, and then his tongue would be on her. _

_Her thighs were shaking, her hands clenching at the rumpled blankets on his bed. Incoherent sounds were escaping her lips, his name the only thing coming out clear. And as his lips wrapped around her she cried out into his bedroom, waves of pleasure crashing around her. _

_She was exhausted yet exhilarated. Her body sensitive, every move of him above her she could feel. The slight brush of his hands on her skin as he rid himself of his boxers. The way his hair would sweep over her forehead, her shoulder, as he leaned down over her._

_Finn finally met her eyes and his lips quirked ever so slightly, his fingers pushing a foil wrapper into her fist. Rory rolled her eyes, he always made her do this part. She wasn't sure why, maybe he wanted to make sure she wanted this, or maybe it was just because he wanted her hands on him. _

_She didn't disappoint._

_The package was open, wrapper discarded on the floor. He was hard in her hand, slick. She stroked him a few times, but the look in his eyes was a warning. He wasn't going to last long either. Rory winked, sliding the condom onto him and letting his body drop between her legs. _

_They both moaned, eyes closed as he thrust into her fully. A pause, letting her adjust, and then he was moving inside her. His pace was hurried, fervent, and it had them both grunting and panting as they moved closer to their release. _

_His hands let go of her hips, trailing up her body and cupping her jaw. Their lips met, chaotic and hot, bodies trembling as their thrusting increased. His eyes opened and met hers, green on blue. _

"_God…love…I'm…" he choked out, head dropping to her shoulder, the rest of his words illogical, slurred. _

"_Please, Finn." Her begging nearly sent him over the edge and he groaned, almost painfully._

_His hand teased her body, pausing at her breasts, priming her. Then it disappeared between their bodies and Rory cried out as her world completely lost colour, spinning out of control. Finn thrust into her one last time, holding it and trembling as he fell over the edge with her._

_They lay together, post coital, hearts pounding against each others chests. Rory sighed, blissfully happy as she let her fingers dance over his back. His skin was damp, beads of sweat matting his hair. She could only close her eyes, her body still shaking and trembling in the wake of her release. _

_It felt like mere seconds after that he was getting off of her, letting the cold air attack her skin. She gasped at the sensation and wriggled her body under his sheets, taking comfort in the Egyptian cotton. She watched out of barely open eyes as he padded across the room, disposing of the condom and then coming back over to the bed. His body was naked, completely exposed and the sight sent tingles through her. _

_Finn grinned as he climbed in bed with her, lying on his stomach and resting his head on her chest. He nestled his chin in the valley of her breasts, something he would do every night they spent together. _

"_Finn?" she whispered, almost afraid to break the silence surrounding them. _

_He muttered something under his breath, lips smacking together. _

"_Night," she told him sweetly, letting her eyes drift close and surrendering to the exhaustion taking over her body. "Love you…"_

_His body shifted, his head pulling back and hitting his own pillow. His arms were strong as they pulled at her waist, bringing her towards him, curling her body around his. "Love you to, kitten," he whispered, pressing a warm kiss to her brow. _

_- - - _

_His room was pitch black when she woke up the next morning. She could hear the sounds coming from outside his windows, always open a crack. His dorm was on the ground floor, window facing towards the campus. She closed her eyes, the sounds of students talking and laughing assaulting her ears. _

_Rory turned away from the window and buried her face in Finn's shoulder. He was on his stomach again, the sheets resting on his lower back. She nuzzled her face into his neck, kissing his skin gently, knowing it would eventually wake him up. _

"_Finn," she called to him, pushing herself up onto her elbows, glancing at the clock on his nightstand. It was past 10, a safe time to wake him up. "Finn!" she called again but he only moaned and tried to hide under his pillow. _

_Rory giggled and bent down, kissing along his spine, feeling his body jerk under her. She let her tongue dip into the small of his back and gasped when he jumped. _

"_Bloody woman!" he cried and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her underneath him. She could see his eyes even in the dark room, the green orbs shining but clouded with sleep. _

_Rory smiled up at him, kissing his cheek. "Need light," she told him, glancing towards the floor to ceiling, blackout drapes that hung over his windows. _

_Finn grumbled something about the dreaded sun but still leaned over and flicked on his light. The room was slowly illuminated with the soft light and Rory sighed, feeling more awake already. _

_She smiled up at him, her fingers tracing over the plaster on his arm. "Need coffee," she told him, teasing. _

_Finn nodded but made no move to get up. He bent down and met his pillow again, muttering, "In a minute, love, need to let a man wake up."_

_She rolled her eyes and curled on her side, still playing with his cast. She let her eyes trace over it, smiling as she read over all their signatures. Colin, Logan, Steph, her own, almost all the LDB members. It was such a grade school action, signing his cast and yet they'd all done it, he'd even gotten Paris to sign, though she would rather not know how exactly. _

"_Right, coffee for the addict," he suddenly said and sat up, the sheet bunching around his waist as he reached for his boxers. His body twisted around, plastered arm lying on the mattress and the sight had Rory's eyes widening. _

_Those were different signatures. New Signatures. _

_Who was Candy? Who was the girl who'd drew an entire heart around her name? Why was there five or so phone numbers scratched into the plaster?_

_She felt her heart rate pick up, her stomach plummeting. Anger gnawed at her body, jealousy burning deep inside her, picturing all those girls swarming him. She glared at the cast, hating it for ruining her so far perfect morning. _

"_Love?" Finn asked again and Rory hesitantly raised her eyes to meet his. "You okay?"_

_She scoffed and jumped from his bed, grabbing her clothes off the floor and throwing them on. She barely noticed that the shirt she'd thrown on wasn't the one she wearing yesterday but rather an old t-shirt of hers left on his floor. But she didn't care; she just needed to get out of there. _

"_Rory!" Finn called, catching her around the elbow as she power walked to his door. "Where are you going?" he asked, confusion marring his features. _

_She glared, feeling her rational side disappearing as her treacherous mind kept showing her what those girls probably looked like. Blonde, big-chested, covered in skimpy clothing that matched perfectly with the seductive drawl they spoke in. The kind of girls you expected him to be with, not girls like her, exactly the opposite of her. _

"_Rory, love, what's wrong?" Finn continued to ask her, worry edging into his voice as he pulled her closer to him. _

_The shock of her body touching his broke her from her thoughts. She averted her eyes from his, pushing away from his body. Her insecurities were getting the best of her, tears prickling at her eyes and the back of her throat aching. _

_She'd always doubted their relationship, not his faithfulness but her ability to be good enough. She couldn't compete with the other girls, couldn't compare. And yet she'd let herself fall in love with him, head over heels, over the moon, in love. _

"_I have to go," she whispered, cursing inwardly as her voice broke. _

"_No," he told her, eyes narrowed and hands grasping at her arms. "Rory…"_

"_Finn! Just let me go!" she yelled, anger and jealousy burning dangerously high inside her and she couldn't help but take it out on him, though it was mostly meant for herself. _

_Her tone surprised him and he let her go, watching in dumbfounded shock as she stormed out of his room. He felt frozen to his spot for a second but then finally reacted, running from his room and catching her just before she got to the door. _

"_Rory!" he yelled. "What the fuck is going on?" _

_She laughed wryly. "I can't believe I thought it would work," she mumbled, her smile cynical. _

"_What's not working?" he asked, trying eagerly to put together the pieces. _

"_This! Us!" she told him, gesturing between them and Finn stepped back from her immediately. _

"_What?" he asked her, green eyes clouding over, heart doubling. He couldn't have heard her properly; she couldn't be talking about their relationship. It was perfect, she was perfect for him._

_Rory backed up, rubbing at her eyes. "It was stupid, I was stupid." She looked up at him, her resolve weakening a tiny bit at seeing him looking so adorably confused. But it only took one glance down at his cast to have her expression hardening. "How could I think I was good enough?" she whispered out loud, barely audible but to him it was like she screamed it. _

_Finn was instantly in front of her, his hands grabbing her shoulders. "Love, what are you talking about?" he asked her like she was crazy. "You're bloody perfect, a goddess," he breathed, his eyes shining with love, but a desperate twinge to them. _

_But his words didn't register with her, her sensible side was no where to be seen. "I…I'm sorry…" she told him, her smile watery. She pushed his hands away from her, watching as they fell to his sides, limp. "I can't do this anymore…" she told him, choking the words out painfully, feeling her heart breaking as she said them. _

_Finn shook his head, eyes closing as pain shot through his system. No, it wasn't over, it couldn't be over. She was his girl, the only one he wanted. He loved her, she couldn't just leave…_

"_Rory…" he tried to reach for her but she quickly broke for the door, closing it softly behind her. He stared at the door, body slowly turning numb, hands shaking at his sides. _

_She'd broken up with him. _

"_What the fuck?" he shouted, throwing the closest thing he could grasp, which happened to be a picture frame. _

_- - - _

She was no longer on top of him. She'd moved to the other couch, not letting herself touch him, barely looking him in the eyes the entire time. He'd forgiven her the minute she apologized. She didn't grovel, didn't even have to explain. He just forgave her.

But she could read him well and she could see the pain in his eyes. His normally bright, shining eyes were dull today, lifeless almost. She'd hurt him, she'd hurt herself.

Rory sighed and let her gaze move to the floor behind her chair. Glass covered the carpet, a broken and cracked frame lying, propped up against the wall. She'd heard him break it, the crash had echoed through the walls as she'd sat down in the hall outside his dorm. It had taken almost all her strength not to go back in there…

"Rory?" Finn asked, fidgeting on the couch opposite her. She seemed like she was on another planet or something, the whole time she was explaining what happened. Their night together, their morning after ritual and then the cast.

She still wouldn't look at him, her blue eyes concentrated on the carpet, like she was trying to memorize its exact texture. It was awkward when it shouldn't be, when it never had been. They'd always talked, always touched; she'd always been beside him.

He tried calling her name again and she looked him in the eye for a second before looking away. He knew she felt guilty, probably even more insecure than before. He couldn't understand how she felt that way, how she could be jealous of those other girls. They meant nothing; he hadn't even been paying them any attention.

He smiled at her. "Candy ain't really a name, is it?" he asked and smiled even wider when he finally got her full attention. "The entire time that girl was prattling on about…well I can't remember what but the whole time I kept trying to think what person names their kid Candy."

Rory stared at him, her lips twitching into a smile. "I think its something to do with all the Demerol they put you on," she told him.

Finn nodded. "Makes sense," he added, watching her carefully. "Come here, love," he said, patting the seat next to him and Rory hesitated but got up in the end. When she was about to sit down he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lip.

"Finn!" she squealed, laughing as she remembered all the other times he'd done that. Instinctively, her arms went around his neck, her body shifting more comfortably on his.

"Now, love, you've had the floor for a while," he told her, his expression turning serious and Rory's smile faded. "My time to talk."

She nodded, forcing herself to maintain eye contact. "Okay," she breathed.

He stared at her for moment, unblinking, his gaze intense and then he shook his head. "Went to a club last night, got drunk, danced," he told her point fact. "Lot's of girls there to, lots of skimpy, slutty girls." Rory squirmed on his lap, eyes lighting up with a slow burning fire. "Hey, kitten, let me explain!

"I didn't dance with any of them, they asked, 'cause lets be serious who wouldn't want to dance with this?" he asked, gesturing down at his body and Rory smacked his shoulder, rolling her eyes. "But the only person I danced with was Colin, and let me just say that boy needs some serious rhythm!"

She laughed, having seen the numerous times when Finn would get drunk and try dancing with Colin or Logan. He would even try dancing with random guys, some he'd never even met before. That she wasn't worried about…

Finn grinned and tightened his grip on her. "I didn't mean to make you upset, love," he promised her and Rory nodded. "They don't mean anything to me, you know? You're my woman, love, the only one I want."

She caught his gaze, breathing steadily. "I was jealous," she told him, finally admitting it out right.

"Usually that's me being jealous," he exclaimed, thinking back to the numerous times he'd been taken over by the green eyed monster. "If that insipid guy from your poetry class would realize what boundaries actually are!" he complained.

Rory laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "I'm sorry," she apologized again. "I over reacted, I shouldn't have broken up with you," she told him, cringing when she said the last part.

"No, I have to agree with that part," he said, smirking, "Made me ruin a perfectly innocent picture."

She shook her head. "I didn't make you do it," she defended herself. "Someone just has some anger management issues."

He narrowed his eyes. "I do not!"

She bit her lip, trying to stop her smile. "You punched Patrick and almost broke his nose because he brought me my notes that one time I was sick!"

Finn growled. "It's a poetry class! How important could those notes have actually been?" he asked, gesturing wildly.

Rory laughed and brought his head down to hers. She let her lips meet his, not deepening the kiss though, keeping it light and innocent. The tingles that always erupted from their kiss seemed to burn her lips. She slowly pulled away, running one hand through his hair and smiling up at him.

"I guess we really did find each other," she told him, smiling brightly.

"That, or I'm getting in the way of your and Patrick's fairytale," he teased, shrugging.

Rory mocked glared and caught him around the neck. She kissed him harder this time, biting his bottom lip. "Don't even think it," she warned, laughing when he mock saluted and kiss her again.

And so maybe she wasn't wearing a beautiful, priceless gown. And maybe Finn wasn't clad in a tuxedo, spouting sonnets and giving her roses…

But she'd gotten her prince back; her tall, dark, gorgeous, accented, dancing-like-in-Sleeping-Beauty-prince.

Happy ever after…

- - -

**_A/N: Just a one-shot, so there won't be any continuation. I wrote this almost in one sitting when I was in Anthro on Friday. Just a mushy, sappy, cute story that I thought would be perfect for the almost holiday season…_**

_**Hope everyone likes it!**_

_**Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella**_


End file.
